1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical elements, and particularly, to an optical element for transmitting ultraviolet light and a light source device including the optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Sapphires have excellent hardness and wear-resistance, and are used in optics and machinery. The sapphire can be used as a cover glass to protect an ultraviolet light source as it transmits ultraviolet light. However, the transmissivity of the sapphire at ultraviolet wavelengths is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical element and a light source device, which can overcome the limitations described.